Shinigami's Heir
by Madara123
Summary: The Shinigami had a certain responsibility they should have fulfilled, but due to corruption they were unable to fulfill their mission, The Shinigami king's heir must be protected he must be SAVED. NaruxFuuxSoifon Konoha bashing, Central 46 bashing


**Ok starting a new story, my premise to this is that the Shinigami being the being that sealed the Kyuubi into Naruto is actually responsible for protecting Naruto, but due to the fact that the Shinigami went into thirteen year coma lesser Shinigami had to take over some of his duties but have neglected fulfilling their duty to protect Naruto due to politics.**

**ohh and just some forethought I recently been reading warhammer40k and read about a certain marine chapter named the lamenters their war cry isn't anything that would be warhammer usual saying like purge the heretic no their war cry was "For "those we cherish, we die in glory!" I mean wow now that's a war cry it ain't hateful it isn't screaming I will murder you... No it literally screams self-sacrifice for those they love**

**This is only a short introduction to the story as I'm busy with my other story Imperial Peace**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach**

Thirteen years before the Uchiha Retrieval mission: The Kyuubi attack.

Minato stood facing the monsterous fox known as the Kyuubi No Kitsune AKA Kurama who roared in rage as the giant fox was bound in chains of chakra, unknown to anyone this fox wept, for his friend for her friends husband and most especially her friend's, the fox knew what was coming it had happened to it twice, but with ita mighty power it caught a glimpse of the future more specifically it's friend's son's childhood.

The suffering.

The loneliness.

The betrayal.

The vision was unbearable, it's frustration and rage at the future that was destined to watch powerlessly for thirteen years to much for the noble fox to bear, It was no longer trying to escape for its own sake but for the child as well.

**"MINATO, KUSHINA YOU NEED TO STOP! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU ARE CONDEMNING YOUR SON INTO! PLEASE! JUST LET ME GO AND I WILL LEAVE PEACEFULLY! YOUR SON WILL SUFFER FOR THIS! YOUR NOBLE SACRIFICE WILL BE IGNORED! YOUR LAST WISHES WILL BE SCORNED! PLEASE THINK OF YOUR SON!"**

A blonde haired man coughed out some blood and wheezed as he answered the fox as best as he can "Then... Kyuubi-sama... Please... Please take care of our son... Comfort him when the pain of his life gets too much... Be the parent... That we wanted to be... Make him strong... Share your wisdom with him as you have with Kushina-chan..."

"Yea... Don't be such... A crybaby... You've lived longer then any of us... I'm gonna miss you old friend..." Said a red haired woman with the glowing chains growing out of her back.

The fox stopped it's struggling as it calmed down before whispering as softly as possible "**YOU TWO ARE GONNA REGRET THIS... NO MATTER HOW MUCH I COMFORT YOUR SON HE WILL STILL SUFFER."**

Both man and woman nodded before the blonde haired man said "Okay, it's time..." The man went through several hand seals before finally clapping his hands and shouted "Shiki Fujin!"

As soon as the man spoke these words a demonic figure appeared above the man, bearing a small knife in its mouth and prayer beads in its left arm, this particular being looked around confused and saw the massive fox wrapped in chains before it spoke.

**_"Kurama, so your the one I was sent to seal this time, so who was the one who summoned me?"_**

"I did Shinigami-sama." Answered the blonde man.

**_"Address me with my proper title mortal I AM THE SHINIGAMI KING!"_**

"I apoligise Shinigami-sama for my disrespect, but I wish to separate Kyuubi-sama into two pieces one part to be sealed into me and the other to be sealed into my son." Answered the blonde man.

Hovering a moment the demonic face moved carefully towards the sleeping baby in the middle of the alter, before using one of its long nails to slightly poke the child in the forehead, as soon as it did the demonic figure recoiled back before whispering "**_What?! What is this?! This child has some of my mortal blood flowing through his veins, long have I searched for some of my mortal descendents, to become my heir to the throne of the Seireitei and Hueco Mundo."_**

Turning swiftly around its unseen eyes widened as it spotted the red haired woman before it asked in a commanding voice "**_You woman! What is your full name? I need to be certain that I not getting my hopes up."_**

"Kushina... Uzumaki princess formerly of Uzu No Kuni." Answered the now named Kushina.

"**_In the name of Kami?! You are my descendent... this child your son is my heir, my last living heir."_** At this the two people and giant fox widened its eyes at realisation at the precesence at the child's future.

"**_Fine I will take responsibility for this child I swear I will personally send Shinigami guards to protect him at all costs" _**Looking towards the fox the Shinigami king asked "Are you ready fox?"

**"YES IM READY"**

Turning towards Kushina The Shinigami king said apologetically "**_I_** **_am sorry my descendent you and you husband will remain safe with me but you two can no longer intervene until the Shiki Fujin has be released."_**

Moving it's hands towards the fox which grimaced as it felt its chakra split in half as it was also slowly moving towards two seals in the man and the baby until the light had faded to reveal the fox had vanished as both man and woman had slumped towards the ground embracing their child who slept peacefully unaware at what had just happened.

The Shinigami king feeling two new souls in its body slowly raised its hands toward its demonic face and removed the mask to show a long dark haired man with strange eyes that seemed like a doujutsu as the Shinigami king leaned forward and stroked the sleeping child's face he shed tears for his descendent as he slowly faded back to his castle in Seireitei.

Within the Shinigami Kings castle shortly after the sealing

Reappearing and collapsing in front of his panicking attendants and personal body guards(The royal guard, The central 46, the Sotaicho) gasping as he shook his head to clear away head, knowing what was coming the Shinigami king motioned to the Soutaicho who moved and leaned close to hear his whisper "**_Yamamoto-san I have just returned from the land of the living... I have found my living heir... Protect him from danger... It is your responsiblilty to guard the child... It will be on your head if he is killed... Understood?"_**

The Soutaicho widened his eyes and looked at his master with widened eyes and nodded his head causing the Shinigami king to nod as he said "**_now place me in my chamber I need to rest for at least thirteen years, the central 46 are in charge of ONLY social affairs understood?"_**

Thus the Shinigami King went into a thirteen year coma during this period his trusted council began to usurp their power more and more, becoming more and more corrupt every year until some Shinigami loyal to the ideals of the Shinigami King rebelled but were quickly crushed, The Shinigami kings orders were forgotten, the child that was meant to be heir to the Seireitei throne was forgotten, the Soutaicho unable to commit any troops as bodyguards by orders of the central 46 who hoped that the child would die to retain their ill-gotten power, this led to the child being beatened , abused by the village of Konoha until finally after a certain mission which in future years would be name the Infamous 'Sasuke retrieval mission' where the boy who should become the heir of Seireitei and Hueco Mundo would finally be acknowledged and saved.

And End

**Authors notes: You know I've always wondered if Naruto is so fucking important wouldn't at least you know the Shinigami take a little responsibility of taking care of Narutos well being because he was the deity that seems to be the most associated with the Uzumaki clan.**

**oh a bit of warning, Ive watched Bleach in know for a fact that it's that's Central 46 who are making life shit for those souls in the ruKongai, they are corrupt shitty old men who need to have their heads removed and mounted on poles, heck I won't be surprised if Koga Kuchiki was framed by the so called elites of the Central 46.**

**Next chapter the Shinigami king awakens, and the Gotei 13 get off their asses and start to get shit done without licking those central 46 assholes To get permission to get shit done.**


End file.
